DC/DC power converters may be used for converting electrical power at an input voltage to electrical power at an output voltage, wherein the input voltage and the output voltage are different. The input voltage may e.g. be in the range of 15V which is typically referred to as a high voltage application.
In DC/DC converters, a plurality of inverter stages of power converters may be arranged in parallel, in order to adapt the power converter to different maximum output currents, i.e. to different maximum loads. The inverter stages which are arranged in parallel may be referred to as “slices”. The different slices may be equal with respect to one another. This is beneficial in view of the design of the power converter so as to make the power converter easily adaptable and configurable. On the other hand, the drawback of using a plurality of parallel slices is that the replicas of inverter stages dissipate current, thereby reducing the total efficiency of the power converter. In particular, the drawback of such parallel structures is that for relatively low levels of output current the efficiency of the overall converter reduces, due to the contribution of switching losses of the plurality of inverter stages.